


The question

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Nomi was ready to pop the question.





	The question

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O pedido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827186) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #039 - question.

Nomi looked at the ring one last time before putting it away. Amanita would be there any second now, and it wouldn’t be good to spoil the surprise by being caught with the ring before it was time to pop the question. They had been through so much already, and Amanita had always been on her side no matter what. Now that they were no longer running for their lives, Nomi just wanted to make it official. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t nervous, but even now she was overjoyed, this was everything she wanted of life.


End file.
